


Picture it, LeFou

by ImpossiblyShamelessEarthquake



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Agatha is Chaotic Neutral here, Alternate Canon, Character Death Fix, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fem!Gafou, Genderbending, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Rating May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love, War Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossiblyShamelessEarthquake/pseuds/ImpossiblyShamelessEarthquake
Summary: A collection of ficlets for the "Thirty Days of Beauty and the Beast" challenge. Most of them focused on Gaston and LeFou's relationship after the events of Beauty and the Beast.Timeline:1) - Maybe Next Time, Castitat Lilium, A Monster In Paris, Slow Hands, Regular Morning, A Kiss From a Rose, Adorable Children Running Around.2) - Elastic Heart, Just Don't Know What to do With Myself, Chandelier.





	1. Regular Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Morning
> 
> Rating - General Audiences
> 
> Gaston is grumpy at mornings.

LeFou carefully sneaked into the room, trying not to do unnecessary noise. He knew how his boyfriend could be extra sensitive about waking up in early morning, so LeFou just crawled over the bed, kissing his chin softly and snuggling against him.   
  
“It’s time to wake up, _mon chouchou_.”  
  
Gaston grumbled between his sleep, and for a moment LeFou thought he would just turn to the other side and ignore him - but Gaston opened his eyes a little, with clear reluctance. “Why don’t you just stay here with me and forget about the waking up part?” His voice was thick with laziness as he passed his arms around LeFou to pull him closer, and LeFou would be lying if he said he didn’t think this was a tempting choice.  
  
“Because the breakfast is already served, and I was supposed to be helping Mrs. Potts to set the table. But I had to come here, because no one else wants to be near you when you wake up.”  
  
And Gaston could mumbled as much as he wanted about how everyone in the castle was exaggerating - last time Adam tried to wake him up, Gaston pointed his shotgun to the king’s face. Even if Gaston ended up joining them only few minutes later that morning - with a grumpy face -, Adam was traumatized for life.  
  
LeFou thought it was amazing how the two of them became best friends too quickly, but after everything he went through, Adam had an unshakable belief that everyone deserved a second chance, even someone who had shot him twice - and who would point the shotgun to him eventually. And they had a disturbing similar logic, so the friendship wasn’t something to be surprised about.  
  
“Just give me five more minutes, and I’ll get up, I swear.” Gaston closed his eyes again, but LeFou had no intention to leave him alone with this excuse.   
  
But he didn’t need to say anything, the door of the room burst open with a loud noise, as Chip entered the bedroom, running to jump over Gaston with a brightful smile. “Uncle Gaston!” Despite his mother’s warning to go slow with Gaston, Chip had become close to him in their very first meeting, and Mrs. Potts noticed she had no reason to be worried about - Gaston really loved kids.  
  
“Hey, how is my big boy doing today?” LeFou would be outraged with how fast Gaston woke up and forgot about the sleepiness when Chip appeared, after all he had tried, but the relationship with the boy was one of his new favorites things about Gaston.   
  
“I’m sorry.” Now it was Belle who appeared at the door. “I tried to stop him, but he couldn’t wait to see Gaston.” Her smile was amused, showing how she was also constantly amazed with Gaston’s change.   
  
Belle hesitated more to accept his apologies, but soon enough she noticed how he was being sincere - even if they couldn’t be considered friends yet, they learned to live together, and as time passed, she discovered she liked this new Gaston.  
  
“Well, since my room is a big party now, I’ll get up.” Gaston finally gave up, making Chip clap his hands in enthusiasm, while Belle and LeFou exchanged exasperated but amused glances. That was another regular morning.  



	2. Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And of course, he could be around Tom and Dick, or spend all his tavern nights being the extra companion of a certain couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 - Jealousy
> 
> Rating - General Audiences
> 
> Before this chapter, I have to explain a few things. 
> 
> First, yes, the title of the chapter is totally from I Just Don't Know What to Do with Myself by The White Stripes! It fits so perfectly to the story <3
> 
> And second, this fic will probably be split in two verses - one with LeFou and Gaston living happy in the castle with Adam and Belle, and another one, where Agatha brought Gaston to life again, but he is not with LeFou. In this particular verse, LeFou is with Stanley, but Gaston is not over him.
> 
> I won't tag this fic as Stanley/LeFou, because, really, only three or four chapters will be settled in this verse, and they will be totally focused on Gaston's point of view. And I don't think Stanfou's shippers would be happy to see this fic in their tag. 
> 
> God, I swear, Gaston is my favorite character of this live action. But I really enjoy making him suffer.

Gaston already had drink his share of beer, and he was deep in a conversation with Tom and Dick. Those two were missing a third person since Stanley started passing all his free time with LeFou, and Gaston didn’t mind to join them when he noticed the old partnership still existed, even with his new twisted reputation.  
  
And of course, he could be around Tom and Dick, or spend all his tavern nights being the extra companion of a certain couple. Surely, he tried - he _truly_ tried - to be a good friend, and show support, but soon he found out that his emotional wasn’t strong enough.  
  
A single exchange of gaze, a smile, or a lovely word was enough to drench him in suffocating sorrow. This feeling, this jealousy, he was discovering now gave him the sensation that his chest was about to break every time Stanley and Lefou laid their hands on each other - something they used to do in a painfully frequency, as they were magnetized.  
  
Even now when he was with his new closest friends over the bar, placing himself carefully with his back to the chair where the couple was, he had lost his counts of how many mugs of beer he already emptied. Gaston just needed to imagine them together, and the mental picture filled him with the need of another shot.   
  
“Don’t you think you had enough already?” His lost gaze tried to focus on the woman in front of him. Gaston was really sure she wasn’t there a moment before, and he started to question if he was drunk enough to start blacking out.  
  
But he smiled, embracing her waist to bring her close, and taking a pleased squeak out of her lips. “My lady, a hunter like me can never have enough.”  
  
Gaston recognized her, she was the girl he had lifted on his shoulder once - and now it looked like a memory from another life. At least his charming abilities were intact, and somehow, the ladies liked even more with all the mystery of how he came back from the death.   
  
And he couldn’t complain. When the girl jumped to sit over his lap with the delicacy of a plume, as she started a casual conversation with Dick, Gaston could remember how good was the sensation to have a body close to his; to feel the softness, the warm. Without thinking about his actions, and how his gestures could be misunderstood, he sustained the hug, resting his head over the woman’s shoulder and feeling her belly move while she breathed.  
  
It was true this was such a comfort, but it was also scaring to realize how he was craving for human touch. What was her name again?  
  
When he was finishing another mug, she turned to look at him laughing, and Gaston noticed that Tom had just told her some kind of joke Gaston wasn’t able to hear. But he still smiled to the woman, not ready for what happened after: she bended over him and kissed his lips.  
  
Gaston didn’t stop her, but he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Tom laughed screaming “finally!” out loud, and what bothered him the most was to understand how everyone around seemed to be eager to see them together. There was not a single reason to feel like this, but he was nauseated now.  
  
Another blackout took over his mind, and when he came back to reality, Gaston had her body resting against his chest, and she was still talking with the two men. Somehow, he drank a whole new mug during this time, and his senses were spinning enough to make him search for support over the girl on his lap. And, obviously, he was misunderstood once more.  
  
The woman kissed him again, and Gaston felt her wet and soft tongue find its way between his lips in a demanding kiss which he not only let happen, but also held it as it was his only source of air. Not that he started to enjoy her attention, he was actually seeking for something she couldn’t give. The kiss was filled with lust and desire, but nothing else.  
  
Inside his own haze, he still was able to listen Tom laughing as Dick made a joke about Gaston leaving them just like Stanley did. In a shock, he remembered that LeFou was still in the same room as him, and broke the kiss, looking for his old friend. With a startle he noticed how LeFou was looking directly at him, with an unknowable glint in his eyes.  
  
Could LeFou be jealous of him? Could he be bothered to see Gaston kissing another person? And was there a trace of hope for Gaston?  
  
But this moment between them endured only half of a second - soon he was looking and smiling to Stanley again, as if nothing had happened.  
  
Suddenly, Gaston felt the urge to leave the place. He didn’t want to go home, but he couldn’t stay there anymore - the ambient was too suffocating, the noise was unbearable, and the woman’s kisses were too wet, too eager, making he feel so damaged and dirty. This wasn’t fun anymore. This hadn’t been funny since he arrived, but now it was impossible to keep pretending: he had to _disappear_.  
  
He still was conscious enough to longly kiss the lady’s cheek, and mumble an excuse to Tom and Dick to explain why he had to leave, not giving time for any of them to protest his absence, and truly hoping the girl wouldn’t be so upset. Gaston’s disturbed mind kept returning to how she had beautiful _pink little ribbons_ tangled between her hair - she didn’t deserve to be hurt.  
  
The biggest obstacle was to pass through Stanley and LeFou without being noticed - a task he soon recognized as impossible, they were right in his way to the door. So, he had no choice, wearing his biggest and more brightful smile, he stopped to say goodbye to the both of them.  
  
“Are you leaving already?” LeFou seemed a little bit disappointed, as Gaston leaned in his direction to place a kiss over his head - a kiss that took more time than it was necessary - but he didn’t argue further when Gaston answered with a muffled but convincing ‘I’m tired’ against his hair. LeFou’s perfume was inebriating. So fancy and smooth, softy but also spicy as he was.  
  
There was something in Stanley’s eyes when they stared at each other that made Gaston feel like he was about to get dizzy. Somehow, Stanley noticed what he was doing, he saw directly through the facade Gaston was making such an effort to keep. It was a torture to his pride imagine how Stanley knew he still loved LeFou; how Stanley knew he was suffering to the point of falling apart.  
  
“And you, take good care of him.” He tried to compensate with a smile, using a playful voice, as he gave a gentle but firm squeeze on Stanley’s shoulder   
“Do something wrong, and I’ll come back for you.”  
  
Maybe he was trying too hard, maybe his tone was too hysterical. He definitely looked too excited for no reason at all.   
  
“Don’t worry about us, Gaston. Just take care of yourself.” The condescending words, and the clear fact Stanley was _pitying_ him were enough. Almost crossing too far his own limits, Gaston opened a last smile to the stupid lovebirds, waving a goodbye, and not being able to say another word. He gave decisive steps to the door, almost kicking his way out of the tavern.  
  
Gaston only breathed again when he was outside, filling his lungs with fresh air. What he was going to do with this new life?  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love to explore Stanfou, they make a cute couple, but on the other hand, I'm too attached to Gafou, and also too jealous when it's about shipping (you see, it totally matches with this chapter! lol).
> 
> And not required information: I'm a little bit drunk myself now - but with sleepiness -, so if there's more mistakes than usual, pleeeease, let me know <3 I have to improve my English here!


	3. A Monster in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villagers used Gaston when they needed a hero - and then threw him into ostracism. 
> 
> But none of them would survive a single day in Gaston’s skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 - Midnight
> 
> Rating - Teen and Up Audiences
> 
> (I wasn't sure if this chapter would be General or Teen and Up Audiences. Just in case, I chose the second option).  
> And the title of the chapter is from the animation A Monster in Paris (2011). Somehow, this song also reminds me Gaston a lot, so here it is!

LeFou opened his eyes in a sudden, his chest filled with a frightened feeling. Even if he didn’t even have a reason to feel this way, the sensation intensified when he fumbled the bed looking for Gaston’s warm body to find comfort, and noticed that Gaston wasn’t there anymore.  
  
While he stood up, he felt his worries growing a little more. He wasn’t caring about his own nightmare anymore; it was the middle of the night, and if Gaston wasn’t there with him, there was only a place he could be. A place where Gaston always went when the nightmares didn’t let him sleep, and he had to calm his mind down.  
  
Not that LeFou agreed with those excursions. In fact, the suspicious itself made LeFou wear his robe in a hurry, getting another one for Gaston, and quickly leaving their room to run to the stairs, jumping steps to move more quickly.  
  
He had talked with Adam and Belle before, and both of them gave him permission to close that wing of the castle for good - it didn’t bring good memories for neither of them. But nothing was enough to stop Gaston, he was always able to reach the tower, even if sleepwalking.   
  
For a long time LeFou just decided to lock the bedroom during the night, but Gaston’s nights were becoming better, and even during his crisis, he stayed in bed with LeFou until being able to calm down and go back to sleep. So, LeFou became careless and stopped locking the room before sleeping. Now he realized how this was a bad decision.  
  
When he finally arrived to that damn tower he saw Gaston’s silhouette: sitting on the ground, close to the huge window, and staring fixedly outside - straight to the point where the bridge broke and he fell down in such a cussed night.  
  
“Gaston.” He called softly, getting close to him. The first time he saw Gaston there, LeFou almost lost his heart; it looked like Gaston was about to jump out of the window. But then he realized what was happening - Gaston was sitting there, living the moment he died over and over again.  
  
“Gaston, _mon chouchou_.” LeFou called again, kneeling and hugging him from behind. “Gaston, it’s me.”  
  
And this is what Gaston was doing again. Something triggered this reaction, and he was totally unaware of what happened around him. “Gaston, it’s so cold here.” He covered Gaston’s body with the extra robe, rubbing his arms gently. “Why don’t you come back to bed with your LeFou?”  
  
Soon LeFou learned to call him and use their names multiple times, it always made Gaston come back to reality faster.  
  
“The shooting is so loud, LeFou.” Gaston’s voice resounded dreamy, but it was working. He was slowly coming back. “I can’t hear the bridge crackling. And out of a sudden… I can’t feel anything under my feet anymore. I’m falling…”  
  
“You’re not falling, my love. Gaston, you’re here safe in my arms.”  
  
From where LeFou would never let him leave again. Gaston could brag all he wanted about how strong and invincible he was, they knew better. God, everyone close to them knew better - Gaston was nothing without LeFou, and LeFou would never let him fall into madness again.  
  
“There is no shooting, no guns, the king is fine and sleeping now, and you’re here in the present with me. Can’t you feel me here with you?”  
  
Gaston closed his eyes, breathing deeply. “Yes, I can.” He raised his hands to hold LeFou’s arms with the eagerness of a man who was afraid. Afraid of falling. A man who fell once, and needed to reassure this wouldn’t happen again. “It was a nightmare. I had a terrible nightmare, that’s why I came here.”  
  
“And now I’m here with you, where no nightmare can reach you.” LeFou kissed his temple, as he caressed Gaston’s loose hair. “Why don’t you tell me about your nightmare, Gaston? And then we go back to bed?”  
  
“We were at the tavern…” LeFou could feel Gaston’s body shaking softly in his arms. “But you were not with me, you were with Stanley. You were together, and I...”   
  
“Stanley?” LeFou asked surprised. Besides a dance they shared, LeFou barely had contact with him. Why would Gaston have such dream? “ _Mon chouchou_ , you’re the one I’ve ever loved. I’ll always choose you over all the people in the world.”  
  
But Gaston didn’t seem to pay attention. He shook his head in a painful manner. “God, LeFou, I would rather stay dead. I can’t imagine my life without you. I can’t…” His voice died in a hurt grunt.  
  
“I wouldn’t even be alive without you. I would just…” Gaston added. “I would just wander around the world.”  
  
“Shhh, we will never need to find out what would you do. Nothing will make me leave you, I love you more than my own life, Gaston.” LeFou hugged him tighter, kissing his head again, in reassurance.  
  
They were always together, and they would always be like that, LeFou didn’t want to think otherwise.  
  
“Can you say this again?” The request came in a whisper, as Gaston turned his head to stare at LeFou, who was with his own heart broken to see his beloved like this.  
  
He leaned to kiss Gaston's lips in a soft gesture, fearing the idea of losing Gaston as much as Gaston seemed to fear it too.  
  
“That I love you?” Another kiss. “God, Gaston. I loved you since we were kids. I followed you my whole life, and I would follow you to the gates of the hell, if you asked me.”  
  
Gaston snuggled against his body, and once more LeFou noticed how Gaston was forsaken. He hated anyone who would judge them, anyone who now would point their fingers to Gaston without knowing half of what they’ve been through. The villagers used Gaston when they needed a hero - and then threw him into ostracism.   
  
But none of them would survive a single day in Gaston’s skin.  
  
“I don’t want to be a monster again.” A shaken whisper came out of his lips.  
  
“You were never a monster, my Captain.” LeFou answered. “We’re not bad people, we just come from a bad place.*”  
  
LeFou stood up, carefully encouraging Gaston to do the same.“But now, let’s just go to bed? I’ll repeat how much I love you until you sleep again.”  
  
“That sounds like a plan.” LeFou breathed in relief when Gaston opened his lips in a smile. LeFou held his hand firmly between his fingers, pulling him out of that tower, and out of the gruesome memories.   
  
Things would be fine, as long as they were together.  
  
  
  
* This line is from the movie Shame (2011). I think it's so perfect to describe Gaston!  
   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I couldn't find time to do it - that's why I can do challenges, I'm not disciplined enough.  
> But this week I'll try to update twice in the same day, so I won't be belated during all the month! Gods help me.
> 
> If you read all of this until now, thank you so much <3


	4. Maybe Next Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 - Bath
> 
> Rating - Teen And Up Audiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this ficlet it's from the universe where they live happy in the castle. BUT this happened in a pre-canon moment, at the beginning of the war.  
> I'm making such a confusing timeline here, omg.

LeFou couldn’t say how he ended up there. During the afternoon, Gaston got injured while training with the other soldiers of the camp - well, not actually injured, it was only a few scratches, and maybe some purple bruises. Nothing that would bother him for more than a couple of hours, but still, LeFou almost dragged Gaston from the field, telling the other soldiers how this was enough, and that he was going to take care of the Captain now.  
  
A few arguments later, when Gaston gave up on complaining about how he was fine and didn’t need to be spoiled like a child, LeFou managed to put him into a bathtub, so he could clean the wounds and let his friend recover from the day.  
  
And, yes, there was no reason for him to be doing that, Gaston was barely hurt. But even if he complained a lot while he was being pushed away from the other soldiers, Gaston didn’t say a word to stop LeFou from helping him with the bath. And it wouldn’t be LeFou who would say how this was unnecessary.  
  
“You were there, you saw Paul’s face.” Gaston was filled with pride. “I would have won without problems if you didn’t distracted me.”  
  
“I did nothing.” LeFou defended himself, amused. He was accommodated on a chair next to the bathtub, drenching the sponge in the water again. “It’s not my fault if you can’t take your eyes off me when I’m around.”  
  
He held Gaston’s hand to keep his arm straight so he could clean the dirt from the scratches, taking a soft sigh from his lips. “You’re right, it’s hard to concentrate on anything else when you’re close to me. But I say that this is totally your fault.”  
  
LeFou also didn’t know when they started to treat each other like that: flirting all the time, finding excuses to unnecessary touches, and using words that could bring second intentions.  
Maybe they were doing that since puberty, but LeFou could say for sure that this was becoming more and more frequent.  
  
“How charming, my Captain.” LeFou had to move a little to finish cleaning Gaston’s shoulders and neck, taking time to feel his muscles, and contour them with bubbles and water. “But this would work better if I didn’t see you whining about how you’re not a child - just as a child would do - a few moments ago.”  
  
Gaston grabbed his hand, demanding attention. “Are you implying that you’re immune to me?”  
  
“I didn’t say that at all.” He whispered, leaning on Gaston’s direction to get the sponge wet again, now saying close to his ear. “I just implied that you should try again later.”  
  
“I’ll keep this in mind.” Gaston released his hand, bending into his touch.  
  
Once finished, LeFou didn’t bother to look at the other side when Gaston stood up to get out of the tub. But he moved from his chair to reach a soft towel to cover Gaston’s body. “You better move fast, I still need to clean myself before getting late. And I already lost too much time cleaning your mess. As always.”  
  
“Why didn’t you join me then?” Gaston asked, following LeFou with his eyes without missing a single movement. “There was enough space for both of us.”  
  
LeFou opened the sassiest smile to Gaston, bringing the towel and getting more close than what was needed. “Maybe next time. Now I’ll tell the others how our Captain is just fine.” He said blinking one of his eyes before leaving Gaston alone in the tent.


	5. My What a Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Picture it, LaFolle: a rustic cabin. My latest kill roasting on the fire. Adorable children running around just as my love rubs my tired feet.”
> 
> Day 5 - Leather
> 
> Rating - General Audiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a new verse. I didn't know what to write for today's prompt, until I saw a post ( https : // omelette-du-gafou . tumblr . com/ post/ 161509991073/ femgafou-aesthetic-oh-what-a-girl-that-g-i ) from @omelette-du-gafou blog. I totally fell in love with this fem!Gafou aesthetic, and needed to write something about them!  
> Of course, they invented the names Giselle and Marinette - and I thought that was the perfect names for the girls!  
> (And can we talk about how Laura Prepon is perfect for a female version of Gaston?)
> 
> Anyway, this is basically a genderbend version of the "Gaston" part.
> 
> And relating lesbians with leather... Well, let's just say it's a brazilian (cheesy) pun - that I even searched to see if this could have a similar meaning in English, but Google only delivered me a thousand of pornhub links. Eeek.

“Picture it, LaFolle: a rustic cabin.  My latest kill roasting on the fire. Adorable children running around just as my love rubs my tired feet.”  
  
Yes, LaFolle could picture. The cozy and charming ambient with the pleasant sound of the fire crackling, and the comfortable weight of Giselle’s legs over her lap. Giselle would be so tired after a day of hunting, but LaFolle would be there to make her relax. She could see Giselle’s imposing body resting on the armchair, and this would be such a dazzling image that…  
  
“And what does Beau say?”   
  
… Oh, of course, that boy again.   
  
“‘I’ll never marry you, Giselle.’”  
  
“You know, there are other boys.” LaFolle answered with an annoyed gesture to the table next to them, where the triplets boys were sitting, all of them looking at Giselle with a dreamy expression, begging for some attention from the woman.  
  
Ugh, LaFolle hated them.  
  
“A great hunter doesn’t waste her time with rabbits.”  
  
With a fast movement, Giselle threw her dagger on the wall, the whistling of the blade cutting the air and the solid bump when it stabbed the wooden wall made everyone look at them. LaFolle couldn’t pay less attention to those people, she was too busy holding the hand Giselle extended at her direction, rubbing it softly.  
  
“It disturbs me to see you like that, Giselle.” She raised her hands to Giselle’s shoulders working with her fingers in a tensed spot of the muscles. “You know how the girls want to be you, and how all the guys wants to be with you. Even when taking your lumps.”  
  
Watch Giselle in a fight was one of LaFolle’s biggest pleasures. She was already intimidating in her usual self, but when someone teased her… Oh, Goddess, she was so wild, so dangerous! The villagers knew what Giselle was capable of, so none of them would provoke her. But poor of the foreigners who thought they could have a chance against her.  
  
“You’re always so agile, so skillful. No one here is a match for you - not matter if it’s at darts, breaking hearts, or in a wrestling match.”  
  
The mention of wrestling matches made Giselle open a smirk, looking at LaFolle with a particular shine. “And you can testify that.”  
  
LaFolle whispered some words in answer, not actually making sense. It was impossible to keep the mind functioning when Giselle was giving her that look, and visibly biting the corner of her own lips.  
  
“Can I see the mark again?” She asked, amused. “Come on, Marinette, don’t be shy.”  
  
The naughty laugh Giselle gave combined with the use of her real name made a pink blush appear in LaFolle’s cheeks. She gave a quick look around to be sure no one was looking at them now, and opened the buttons of her corset and dress - only enough to show the mark of Giselle’s teeth on her belly.  
  
It was enough to make Giselle grunt in approval, while LaFolle quickly closed her vest again.  
  
“You’re so brave, Marinette” Giselle rested her head on LaFolle’s shoulder, relaxing her body. “Not even the wildest beast has the guts to face me like that. I’m pretty sure they start a prayer when they hear me sneaking up with my quiver.”  
  
“And that’s why you have such a beautiful collection of antlers.” LaFolle hugged Giselle’s shoulders, fondling gently her neck.  
  
It was visible how Giselle’s mood was way better now. She held a satisfied breath, passing her arms around LaFolle’s waist. “Ah, LaFolle, you’re the best. How come no boy has snatched you up yet?”  
  
LaFolle was almost sure that Giselle made this kind of question on purpose. She was smart enough to know better. “I’ve been told I’m clingy, but I really don’t get it.” What could LaFolle do besides participate her game?  
  
“I totally get and _love_ it.” Marinette felt a shiver take over her body, as Giselle pulled her waist closer. She wasn’t expecting that answer at all. Giselle _loved_ it. Oh, that girl! What exactly did she love?  
  
“Let me show you a thing.” Giselle winked at LaFolle, standing up to approach a group of men who was close, choosing one between them to pull by his hand. She was already drawing everyone’s attention to her - oh, she totally had this power to be the center of all attentions! -, but what she did next made the whole tavern almost swoon in approval.  
  
With a fast move, Giselle bended to support the weight of the man over her shoulder, raising him in the air as it was nothing, and taking a wave of clapping from her audience.  
  
Oh, LaFolle knew pretty well she could do that and so much more. “Now you are just showing off, _ma chouchou_. Come on, let’s…” But her voice fainted as Giselle leaned again, taking her off the floor on her other shoulder just like the man on her left. LaFolle panted watching the whole tavern going insane in commemoration, while she could hear Giselle’s laugh of victory.  
  
“You see? I could bring you both home, if I wanted to.” She bragged, raising her chin in pride. Giselle put the guy on the floor first, only then lowering LaFolle down with a mischievous smile. “But you’re the only one here I want in my home. My Marinette.”  
  
And LaFolle was sure that her legs wouldn’t be able to support her weight if she wasn’t holding so tight on Giselle. That woman would be the death of her!  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, I had to keep the iconic bisexual scene!


	6. A Kiss From a Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - First
> 
> Rating - General Audiences
> 
> "As much as Belle seemed gentle as always, she also had a glint in her eyes. A lioness mother who wasn’t willing to let anyone around her baby. And even with this mood after a whole night of labor, she still let Gaston be the first to hold her daughter, after Adam."

“She is waiting for the both of you now.”  
  
Mrs. Potts was standing at the door of Belle’s room, with a kind smile on her lips. She looked exhausted, but completely satisfied as she stepped back, giving space to LeFou and Gaston get inside the room.  
  
LeFou was fascinated with the scene he saw. After cries of pain, with women running along the corridor, bringing towels, water, and more towels, and Adam passing out - Agathe had to carry him out of Belle’s room so Gaston and LeFou could take care of him -, the picture was so calm and tender that he felt tears appearing in his eyes.  
  
Belle was laying on the bed, with the same smile Mrs. Pott had on her lips. Even with her hair misaligned, dark circles under her eyes and her tiredness, she was beautiful. Carefully snuggled between her arms was a chubby and healthy baby who was as beautiful as her.  
  
“It’s a girl.” Adam was sitting by her side on the bed, with a raptured and proud expression. “Our first baby is a strong and dazzling girl.”  
  
“Does she have a name already?” Gaston pronounced, making LeFou look at him. His stunned expression could rivalize Adam’s as he approached the bed, resting his hand over his friend’s shoulder, in what was probably a friendly gesture, but it looked like Gaston was trying to find support to all his current emotions.  
  
“Rose.” Belle answered, turning her eyes away from the quiet girl in her arms to look Gaston, as she was analyzing him. “Come here. You can hold her for a moment.”  
  
If Gaston was surprise with the offering - LeFou was, for sure -, he didn’t demonstrate or wait to see if Belle was actually sure. He held the newborn in his arms, accommodating that little body against his chest, in a natural movement. Gaston seemed to be born to do this, a fatherly instinct that would overcome all his boorish ways.  
  
As much as Belle seemed gentle as always, she also had a glint in her eyes. A lioness mother who wasn’t willing to let anyone around her baby. And even with this mood after a whole night of labor, she still let Gaston be the first to hold her daughter, after Adam.  
  
LeFou was really making an effort to stop himself from crying.  
  
“She has to be the most beautiful baby of the world.” Gaston whispered, clearly not wanting to bother the little one who was so peaceful now. LeFou walked to his side, resting one of his hands in Gaston’s back, as he also gave a better look at Rose.  
  
“She is.” He agreed, now staring at Adam and Belle, who seemed to be the perfect couple. “With such parents, she couldn’t be anything less than beautiful. She will probably be smart and brave too.”  
  
Some precious moments of silent union between them had passed, before LeFou press Gaston’s shoulder with his fingers. “Come on, there’s a whole court wanting to see Rose, and Belle still have to rest.” He gently called Gaston back to reality. “We can see her again later.”  
  
Gaston hesitated before returning the adorable baby back to Belle, still murmuring a faint “Thank you” to the Queen while letting LeFou guide him out of the room.  
  
When they hit the corridor, LeFou could hear Mrs. Potts calling Lumiére and Cogsworth now, as he firmly kept the grip on Gaston’s hand. LeFou felt like he loved this man more than ever now - and he could barely believe this immense feeling could exist.  
  
There was only a sting of concern blurring his complete happiness.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Noticing the puzzled look Gaston gave him, LeFou continued. “I’ll never be able to give you a similar moment.”  
  
LeFou knew how fatherhood was important to Gaston. He also knew that Gaston didn’t regret giving up on his dream to be with LeFou, but he wished they had another option. Even if everyone already knew about them, and even if no one had a word to say against their relationship, LeFou understood that two men raising an adopted child together could be too much for the court and the small village.  
  
“Listen to me.” Gaston got closer, holding LeFou’s face between his hands. “I wish we could have our own kids. But all of this would be meaningless without you.” He leaned to rest his forehead against LeFou’s, who closed his eyes to enjoy better the contact and the sensation of Gaston’s breath caressing his skin.  
  
“We will be close to her, and to all the children they will have. We have Chip. Who knows how many children Lumiére and Plumette will bring to this castle.” Gaston smiled, and LeFou’s worries were totally tranquilized. “And between Adam and I, Rose will probably love me more.”  
  
“I can hear you, Gaston.” Adam’s voice was heard, as his frowning face spied from the bedroom.  
  
“That was the idea.”  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this!  
> Writing this chapter was so neat and pleasurable. I hope I could pass this feeling properly!


	7. Castitatis Lilium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Bright
> 
> Rating - General Audiences  
> (Or Teen Up and Audiences. Really, I don't know how to rate things).
> 
> "And he didn’t mind waiting. Anything LeFou requested wouldn’t be an unfair price, and Gaston was happy enough that LeFou let him stay by his side again. Gaston had no interest in anyone else, and if he had to live this new life only being the loyal and devoted friend - just as LeFou used to be for him -, he would happily live."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another post-batb castle!universe.  
> I know I'm getting late and late with the challenge, but it's being such a good thing to be a part of it! And this is giving us so many amazing fics. I hope you're all enjoying too <3
> 
> And this time the title is from the opening of Elfen Lied (which is my favorite manga/anime). The lyrics can sound as purity and redemption, what I think that suits Gaston's new life.

“Oh no, I guess we’re lost again.”

This was the first ball that Gaston was admitted to the castle again - not actually invited, but LeFou insisted that Gaston should be allowed to enter as his guest. Adam agreed first, and they managed to convince Belle later.

Gaston had behaved in the beginning, before having a few mugs of alcohol. And LeFou himself drank more than he was used to, what resulted in both of them lost somewhere in the castle. LeFou didn’t even know why they left the salon, and what exactly they were searching.

But the dark corridors - with Gaston opening the way holding a candle holder in front of him, while he pulled LeFou by the hand -, made him go back in time, to before the war when they were so young and used to pretend they were brave explorers discovering a new and exotic land.

He came to conclusion that none of them was seeking for anything. They just wanted to live one of the moments so well-known from the past.

“I still have the feeling that they’re about to come to life and talk.” LeFou heard his own voice whispering when Gaston made an abrupt movement with the candle, illuminating a new corridor that crossed their way.

“Shhh, they will hear us.”

“Who?” LeFou became alert, not knowing if Gaston saw someone sneaking around, or if he was only getting into the explorer role.

“The objects!” No, he was only being a smart mouth. The naughty laugh he gave after made him look more young and careless than LeFou had seen in a long time.

“Gaston!” LeFou censored, even if he was controlling the laugh himself. “There is no need to make fun of me.”

But LeFou didn’t continue what he planned to be a reprimand. The end of that corridor was a big and silver door that was as large as the wall. They looked at each other in conspiracy, before pushing and opening the door together.

LeFou was overshadowed by the view. It was not only a greenhouse - it was the biggest greenhouse LeFou had ever seen. And everything inside of it was outshining, brightful, close to perfection. Between the prettiest flowers, there was one in special that was filling the room and drawing all the attention: Peace Lilies. They made the room so clear and reflexive, almost unnatural.

While he was hypnotized by the structure, Gaston was focused on his own point of view. His love for LeFou was no secret - not for LeFou, and definitely not for himself -, but how his love didn't bring good things to LeFou was no secret either.

Things went terribly wrong after the war, and Gaston carried all the fault. The nervous breakdown, the apathy moments, and the obsessions - including the most deadly of them that was the idea of marrying Belle. He had hurt LeFou so deeply that when he was brought back to life, he couldn’t even allow himself to ask LeFou for forgiveness.

Gaston was the luckiest man, apparently. Even if LeFou was too good for him, even if he didn’t deserve anything from LeFou, Gaston also had his second chance with him. They were moving slow with the new relationship, LeFou had accepted to be his friend and companion again, but even if he didn’t deny, he also never answered Gaston’s question if they were _together_ again.   
  
As lovers, if he could name their previous relationship.  
  
And he didn’t mind waiting. Anything LeFou requested wouldn’t be an unfair price, and Gaston was happy enough that LeFou let him stay by his side again. Gaston had no interest in anyone else, and if he had to live this new life only being the loyal and devoted friend - just as LeFou used to be for him -, he would happily live.  
  
But he would always be terribly attracted to LeFou, terribly in love with him. Being so close to him as now - while LeFou was so entranced and charmed by the exotic place, with the lips slightly open in surprise, his dreamy eyes and the excited blush on his cheeks that were worthy of Gaston’s adoration -, was too much for Gaston.  
  
The way he was dressed, his posture, everything made him look as he was glowing. Brightening. He seemed to belong there.  
  
Gaston got closer, almost moving by himself, taking LeFou’s hand among his, and only receiving a murmur of approbation while LeFou kept his gaze on the garden. He pressed his lips softly over LeFou’s hand, waiting for his response - and even if LeFou didn’t say anything, now he was looking at Gaston with the same shinning eyes.  
  
Now his lips crawled to LeFou’s wrist and arm, and Gaston left kisses that were becoming more passionate to LeFou’s shoulder, neck and jaw, still leaving one last kiss on his blushy cheek before resting his forehead against LeFou’s temple. It felt like it had been ages since the last time he was so close to LeFou, and Gaston was craving for more, to be fully with him again.  
  
But something inside LeFou snapped, and he gave a step back, releasing himself from Gaston’s grip. “Gaston! What are you doing?” It look as he was trying to scold Gaston, but he wasn’t succeeding much.  
  
“Kissing you.” The lack of LeFou’s warmth almost made him feel numb.  
  
“You’re drunk.”  
  
“So are you!” Now they really sounded like children again.   
  
It made Gaston remember their first kiss when they were kids - _‘You are kissing me!’ ‘So are you!’_ -, even if nothing else happened between them until years later, that was the first move.  
  
“And we’re going slow.” There was a not convincing accusation in LeFou’s voice. “Does this look slow to you?”  
  
“I was kissing you slowly.” This sounded like a lame excuse even in Gaston’s ears.  
  
“No, don’t come closer again.” LeFou stepped back once more, when Gaston tried to reach him. But his eyes still had that bright, and his lips were curving as he said. “I’m mad at you.”  
  
“You’re smiling!” Gaston exclaimed, noticing that he was also smiling.  
  
“No, I’m not!” But LeFou’s smile only got more wide. “… Okay, I am, but now I smile when I’m angry.”  
  
He was about to pout, and LeFou seemed to noticed because he stopped and grabbed Gaston’s hands, even if he kept the distance. “We can talk about this tomorrow. Tomorrow.” He affirmed again, when he noticed Gaston was about to retort. “If your hangover doesn’t kill you.”  
  
Gaston couldn’t help but smile when he watched LeFou walking through the corridor again. The way LeFou would promise things and then would walk away leaving him with hope and expectations would never change - and Gaston couldn’t want anything else.  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God help those fools in love.


	8. Slow Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 - Hands
> 
> Rating - Teen Up and Audiences
> 
>  
> 
> Gaston loved LeFou's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I've never been so late in my life (actually, this is not true, but shhh).  
> I was stuck so much with this prompt, I couldn't think in anything that sounded good. But I had to write something, or I would practically abandon the challenge, and that was not an option. So, I wrote a really small chapter, so I can move on with the prompts!
> 
> And, the title of the chapter is from a Interpol song, that of course, reminds me of them.

Gaston loved LeFou's hands.  
  
His fingers were so slender and flexible. Gentle, but also dangerous when necessary. The same fingers that would always rub Gaston’s shoulders and back, taking care of his tensed muscles after a whole day, could also squeeze the trigger of the gun during huntings.  
  
LeFou didn’t like to kill animals, but his aim was impeccable. In a second those hands would prepare the gun, find the right support, and shoot. The bullet would never miss the target.  
  
And the skin was so smooth. Gaston could spend hours holding LeFou’s hand, feeling the softness, and the silent company when LeFou was sitting by his side, distracted with something else - usually the new book he was trying to read.   
  
Yes, Gaston loved hold LeFou's hands between his own, and the worst thing for him was to be banned from holding it while in public. So he would find excuses to do it, like everytime he held his dagger, punched something - or someone - or did anything that would request a rub.  
  
He also loved to feel the hands running his body, loved to bite the long fingers, loved to leave multiple kisses on the soft skin anytime he was allowed to.  
  
Everything was perfect.  
  
Now, more than ever, he loved those hands. Hands that would hug him tight to keep the nightmares away. Hands that would caress his hair and his back, while he heard multiple times LeFou saying how much he loved Gaston, and how he would never leave.  
  
Hands that would hold Gaston to show he was forgiven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to see you soon!


	9. Adorable Children Running Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 - Smile
> 
> Rating - General Audiences
> 
> "It was rare for Gaston to smile."

It was rare for Gaston to smile.   
  
And by smile, LeFou meant a legit one, a smile of happiness and satisfaction, and not a smile of pride to keep the facade of how heroic and unachievable he was.   
  
The rare kind of smile that used to be directed to LeFou, and LeFou only. And LeFou would say this made his smile even more precious.   
  
But now everything had changed - LeFou had to share Gaston’s smile. And he noticed how he was wrong, when Gaston started smiling with more frequency, all those moments were precious. It was a constant reminder of how they were finally happy.    
  
The first person who earned smiles was Chip. He and Gaston were inseparable from the moment they started to live in the castle. And even now when he wasn’t a kid anymore, they were still close. Gaston was always the one who Chip would look for advice.   
  
Even if Gaston’s advices weren’t always the wiser ones.   
  
But this would always make Gaston smile. Especially when Chip fell in love for the first time - and had an adorable young romance with a girl from the village, with Gaston supervising, just as Mrs. Pott ordered.   
  
Later, when Chip fell in love with a boy of his age, he ran to talk to Gaston, and beg him to keep it in secret. Chip didn’t allow them to see the object of his affection yet, and Gaston was doing a not so good investigation to discover who this mysterious boy was.   
  
Not so good, and also not so discreet. For a hunter, he didn’t know how to be subtle when he was dealing with people.   
  
Oh, and Rose! Rose was another person who would constantly deserves Gaston’s smiles.   
  
Once, Gaston was in the castle’s yard, training with his crossbow on a proper painted target, and LeFou joined him just to spend some quality time together, because he had retired his hunting skills - shooting things, even if lifeless targets, wasn’t so funny to him anymore.   
  
But they didn’t remain alone for a long period. Soon Rose appeared as the little storm she was, and the vision of the girl was enough to make Gaston smile. And he was smiling while she came running to them, the chubby face red with the effort, begging for Gaston to teach her how to  _ throw those funny darts _ .    
  
Two other kids approached them: Lumiére and Plumette’s twins. They were one year younger than Rose, both of them had the black skin of Plumette, but with Lumiére’s eyes - two precious gems, if someone asked Gaston.    
  
They didn’t have the same impetuosity, so they just sat next to LeFou, watching Gaston as they waited for their turn.   
  
Of course, Rose was too young to manage a crossbow, but Gaston let her examine the arrow, explaining in simple words what were the  _ darts _ . Finally, he helped Rose to hold the crossbow in the right position.   
  
Smiling. Legitimately smiling all the time.   
  
“This is bothering me.” The dress was already dirty and ripped from her previous game, and with a simple movement, Rose tore apart the white skirt of her dress, letting her legs free - also denouncing the muddy socks and the absence of her shoes.   
  
When she asked Gaston to help her with the crossbow again, she stood still, with straight back, closing one of her eyes for better aim, and her small hands were on the right place to keep the balance, even if Gaston helped her with the support.   
  
Sitting on the grass close to them, LeFou could barely believe in what he was seeing. The posture, the way her blonde hair was tied, the concentrated expression - she was a small copy of Gaston.   
  
Physically, she was all Adam. She had the cleverness and curiosity of Belle, but she had this  _ wildness _ , this determination. Even in a childish way - proper of her age - she could easily impose respect. No one had doubts she would be the perfect Queen in the future.   
  
“This girl is a natural hunter!” The pride was overwhelming Gaston’s voice. “Do you see, LeFou? She was born to do this.”   
  
“You both are going to give Plumette a heart attack one of these days.” LeFou looked at Rose’s ruined dress.   
  
But he didn’t have more arguments - the girl and Gaston were laughing so brightly that this made everything worthwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't even find excuses to be late anymore. I just hope I'll finish the challenge until the end of the year xD  
> Please, be patient with me.  
> (And I have so many ideas for another fics buzzing my head).
> 
> Always remembering that I'm a brazilian girl writing in English. So please, let me know my mistakes.
> 
> And you can always find me on Tumblr  
> @ohgaston ;D


	10. Elastic Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 - Sand
> 
> Rating - Mature (for graphic descriptions of death)
> 
> "The idea of going home after Agatha breathed life into him again would never cross his mind. Gaston was lost inside, he was full of doubts and memory lapses and the taste of mud was still in his mouth. He needed to equilibrate his mind, to be whole again. He needed LeFou."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't change the fic rating for now, because I believe this is the only chapter that will contain a mature content. If it happens again, then I'll change.
> 
> And this is the universe from Chapter 2, where Gaston came back to life and LeFou is with Stanley. Really, I wanted to make this verse bitter and pessimistic, but I'm really tempted to give a happy ending here too. I guess I just love Gaston too much to give him a sad ever after ending.  
> But it will take a time for them to fix things up, so I can be a sadist for a little longer.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it too <3

Gaston was still shaking, with the taste of the afterlife on his tongue, when he knocked the front door of LeFou’s house.   
  
The idea of going home after Agatha breathed life into him again would never cross his mind. Gaston was lost inside, he was full of doubts and memory lapses and the taste of mud was still in his mouth. He needed to equilibrate his mind, to be whole again. He needed LeFou.  
  
Agathe explained him nothing. He only remembered opening his eyes, and seeing the face of enchantress right above him. Gaston tried to say something, to ask what was happening, why he felt in a way that gave him the impression he was sleeping for a whole year, but she didn’t give him time. Once she was sure he was awake, she stepped away, and by the time Gaston was able to move, she was already gone.  
  
His head was dizzy, with a ghost of a pain that now was only a pinch, a hangover of something more afflicting. As he sat, he looked around, uncomfortable when he recognized he was lying over rocks for an unknown period - the memories only got a little clearer when he spotted dry blood spilled exactly where he was now.  
  
The bridge cracking, the falling, and the landing that violently broke his skull and pulverized his body bones. In reflex, Gaston touched the back of his head, feeling no sign of wounds, besides the blood stuck in his hair.   
  
His lungs ached with the air rushing inside them, as he went through his last moments again: the solitude merged with fear, as life leaked from his body in agony. The memory itself was enough to make him passed out again, and it was night already when he came back to conscience again.  
  
Being able to stand up now, Gaston found a horse a few steps away from him, probably a gift from Agathe. The docile animal was standing there, with nothing to hold him.  
  
And that was the way Gaston bursted into the village, going straight to his friend’s house. His hand were shaking against the wood of the door, the cold was petrifying his skin, as he stood there in a silent expectation, asking himself why was taking so long for LeFou to answer.  
  
When LeFou finally appeared, his annoyed expression gradually changed to fright, and suddenly to astonishment. “Gaston!” His voice was a high pitch, as his hands traveled to his face, in a way that let clear he was trying to confirm with his touch what his eyes couldn’t believe. “I thought... how… oh, my dear Lord.”  
  
Right in the next moment, Gaston was engulfed inside a hug, so tight and well-known that he immediately dropped his defense, letting his emotions fall apart and almost collapsing while he felt his whole body shaking in a way he couldn’t control. “Agathe.” This was all he could explain now. Everything was too recent for him to revive all over again.  
  
And LeFou seeming to read his mind as always didn’t question anything else. He released Gaston from the hug, holding Gaston’s face between his hands once more. “The only thing that matters is that you’re back. Don’t you… want to come in?”  
  
Gaston was still unstable, so he convinced himself that there was nothing wrong in LeFou’s posture - this was only his confused mind messing his thoughts. And LeFou probably wasn’t hesitating when he asked Gaston to enter his house - Gaston wasn’t even used to ask for permission before entering. There was no reason for LeFou to dislike his presence there.  
  
Actually, there was a reason: Gaston’s memories of what happened were blurred and mixed, but he knew he had done something terrible to LeFou. They needed to talk about it eventually. But this didn’t seem the reason why LeFou was acting like this. In fact, as he entered the cabin, he realized LeFou looked _guilty_.  
  
Twirling his hands, biting the corner of his lips, and his gaze was wandering the objects, avoiding Gaston’s eyes. Exactly the way he used to act when he did something that would displease Gaston. But what could displease Gaston when he was dead until a few moments ago?  
  
“I thought I’d never see you again.” LeFou said with a trembling voice. “I… this is not a dream, is it? This looks like a recurrent dream I’ve been having, since…”  
  
The way LeFou was speaking and his expression made it sound like this recurring dream was a nightmare kind of dream.  
  
But LeFou didn’t have time to explain further, and Gaston couldn’t affirmate this was reality - he didn’t dream while he was dead. A third person, who apparently were in the backyard this whole time, entered by the door. “You have to check the strawberries, LeFou, they’re finally…”  
  
Stanley stopped talking when he noticed LeFou wasn’t alone. And the most important: who was the person with LeFou.  
  
There was only a few moments of startled silence. Stanley walked towards Gaston with a raptured expression, and held his hands in a firm shake, giving a loyal stroke on his shoulder. “It’s good to see you again, Captain.”  
  
If he had questions, he didn’t verbalize any of them. Instead, he gave LeFou what Gaston recognized to be an understanding look as he talked again. “I was just leaving, I suppose you two have a lot to talk.”  
  
“Stanley, please.” LeFou was not only guilty anymore, he was also visibly embarrassed. “You don’t have to go. Please, _stay_.” The last word was said in such a crave that Stanley frozen in the same place, even if seconds before he was getting ready to leave.  
  
The request was said in such a tone that Gaston also felt he was freezing, but in a different way. “LeFou is right. Please, Stanley, stay. I shouldn’t be here. I still have to find Agathe again, and…”  
  
Gaston wasn’t sure why he was doing this. He shouldn’t be the one leaving, even Stanley knew that. But he also didn’t want to stay any longer - not now. He wasn’t going to look for Agathe, Gaston hoped he would never see her again. He only had to find a good excuse to just _leave_.  
  
And as he walked away from LeFou’s house, before letting the situation become even more strange - LeFou had followed him outside, begging for him to return by the morning, knowing Gaston too well to imagine they would still manage to talk that night -, he felt a weight inside his chest.  
  
This was wrong. Agathe brought him to life again, but this was nothing as it used to be.  
  
Yes, Gaston’s chest was heavy. As it was filled with sand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thank you so much for reading <3


	11. Chandelier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 - Rejection
> 
> Rating - General Audiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the painful chapters set in the verse where LeFou is with Stanley.  
> As I said before, this one was meant to be only an excuse to make Gaston suffer, but then I realized Gafou will always be endgame for me, so they will ended up together in this verse too.  
> And this kind of made this verse a love triangle.  
> And I hate love triangles, help me.  
> 

“So, when are you going to tell me what’s going on between you and Angelique?”  
  
LeFou’s question wasn’t unexpected - Gaston was noticing his curious looks anytime he was with Angelique, a nice girl who Gaston had been spending some time with - but he wasn’t willing to answer it at all.  
  
In fact, there was nothing to be answered. Gaston wasn’t remotely in love with her, and he could tell Angelique felt the same about him. They were having fun together, but their relationship had no future.  
  
“It’s… nothing. Really.” He finally answered with sincerity and a conclusive tone. Even if Gaston wanted to talk about Angelique, LeFou would be the last person he would choose as a listener.  
  
But LeFou misunderstood his defensive and smiled widely. “I know how much you dream with a good marriage, and Angelique has all the qualities of a good wife. And you deserve this happiness.”  
  
The lump constantly stuck in his throat ached, as he used all his will to smile. Every time he believed he was numb enough to just stop suffering, LeFou would find a way to push him even deeper. Not only the lack of jealousy on his words, but the clear anxiety to see Gaston in love with someone else. Probably to take off his shoulders the weight of an unrequited love.  
  
“This is a good thing, yes.” He answered vaguely, wishing LeFou hadn’t seen him there.  
  
“Don’t be afraid to fall in love, Gaston.”  
  
And how could someone not be afraid to fall in love? Love was a shot with a wrecked gun. There was a chance to hit the right target, but the musket could explode in your hands. With no prediction, you had to pull the trigger - and in Gaston’s case, he wished he’d never found the trigger.  
  
The backfiring moment was a memory that all the beer in the world wouldn’t be enough to erase it from his mind - not that he would stop trying to erase. The extended silence while he tried in vain to read LeFou’s expression after his crucial words, when he faced a feeling he had never thought he would feel before: fear. Fear of being rejected.  
  
Not the same annoyed feeling he had experimented with Belle. That was more a frustration - just as he felt when a deer managed to escape his fire - than anything. That moment with LeFou was an _actual_ fear, a cold sweat that was bathing his body while he stood there, recognizing what people meant when they said ‘seconds lasting a whole eternity’.   
  
_“Gaston… I thought you knew that I’m with Stanley now.”_  
  
But now, just like that day, he opened a smile to LeFou and hid himself behind a strong posture while facing the interrogation about Angelique. “Don’t worry about me, my friend. I know how to deal with my feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm facing an extreme lack of motivation in life these days.  
> So if you read it, talk about it with me and tell me what you think!  
> (And of course, thank you <3)

**Author's Note:**

> Always remembering that I'm a brazilian girl writing in English, and I wouldn't ask a beta to follow my crazy writing schedule for this 30 days.  
> So please, if you find anything wrong, just tell me, and I'll fix it immediately!
> 
> And I hope you all enjoy and stay with me during this month! 
> 
> (You can always find me on Tumblr @impossiblyshamelessearthquake)


End file.
